Yandere fanfic part 2 Tuesday
Today I woke up ready to murder my rivals I was ready to go to school when I noticed a new text from Info chan, hello Yandere chan i've waited to tell you this but Kokona Haruka has a crush on Your senpai make her suffer for me honey. Wow is info chan a yandere too maybe she is. Oh wait another text from info chan. "I'm not a yandere I don't need or have a senpai." Wow info chan how did she hear that that is very odd well i'm going to school and I will murder Kokona Haruka If its the last thing I do.I watched as she looked at my senpai with a loving look in her eyes. Her head would look great on my dresser. "Yandere chan come here." Oh Midori hello nice day today isn't it "Yes but come meet my new friend Mai Waifu." "Hello my name is Mai Waifu Midori has told me a lot about you." Wow thanks Midori "Mai is also my new girlfriend." ZeWjfdfI.jpg|I'm dating Mai Waifu, she captured my eye when I first saw her so i knew we were perfect for each other WHAT! "When I first looked at her I knew we were perfect for each other so i'm a lesbian now." "Yes we are dating Bye Ayano." First she steals my best friend then she calls me Ayano I HATE WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT. After Kokona is dead she is the next. I have already planned how to kill Kokona I will drown her while no one is there. Sensei can you do me a favor and talk to everybody about the new gardening club "of course Ayano Aishi." Please don't call me that Everyone except kokona was in the class She was by the fountain thinking about senpai. I decided to drown her "What are you..? blurb BLURB BLURB blur......" She was dead I dragged her body to the incinerator. "Well well well look who it is Miss Aishi holding what a body."Who are you? "I'm Yui Rio the new and most popular student in Akademi High." What are you going to do get me expelled go ahead just know that you are next. "No no no that is so beautiful, I love that you killed that girl Kokona she was in the way of me being the most popular, thanks I won't tell anyone hahaha...." Wow she is pure evil I hope she won't tell anyone. But at lunch everyone hid when they saw me and started whispering. "Y...Yandere chan." Hi Midori yui_rio_by_hiyokorisu-d9smfxs.png|Yui Rio my enemy i will kill her later or make her so unpopular that she is driven to suicide--Yandere chan "Are the rumours true." What? "Yui told us that she saw you murder Kokona chan." What! That is not true she just said that to get more attention, Kokona had the stomach flu and she had to go home. "Why that I will go tell everyone the true story, what a jerk Yui is." I burned Kokona's body and went out of the incinerator are "HEY Who are you." It was the delinquent group I have heard so much about them, they are the cruelest most ruthless people in the entire school. I'm Yandere Chan. "Im Green streak the leader of the delinquents for now want to join?" Umm.....sure "Here take this a katana this is where we hang, be here around 3;30 plus here a scar to make you seem tougher." Ow Bye I had eliminated my rival and joined the delinquents this was the best day ever. I now had an enemy YUI RIO. Tomorrow I will murder her and Mai Waifu.